


Наказание

by Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Иногда Наташе кажется, что у Тони совсем нет чувства самосохранения.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	Наказание

После очередного своего героического сумасбродства Старк два дня провалялся в реанимации без сознания. Стив и Клинт приходили несколько раз, пытаясь выдворить её из больницы, чтобы она отдохнула, но Наташа прекрасно высыпается и на свободной больничной койке. Медперсонал даже не пытается спорить: взглядом Наташа обещает такие муки любому, кто запретит ей быть рядом, что ей только приносят дополнительный плед и порцию обеда.

Когда Старк на третий день приходит в себя, Наташа караулит у постели, бездумно поглаживая пальцами лежащую поверх одеяла руку.

Поморгав неверяще, Старк смотрит на свою «сиделку» и спрашивает осторожно:

— Эм… Я жив?

Ответом ему служит убийственный взгляд, и Старк, кажется, уже почти верит в загробную жизнь: после таких взглядов Чёрной Вдовы живыми по земле не ходят.

— Как ни удивительно, но жив.

— Чудно. А ты здесь сидишь в надежде, что я всё-таки не очнусь? Я сплошное разочарование, да? Говард бы точно так сказал.

— Ты сущее проклятье, Старк. Для всех, кто тебя… — она запинается на этом месте, и продолжает не так, как хотела сказать изначально, — знает. Заведи уже себе подружку-врача. Это будут идеальные отношения, потому что всё то время, что ты не геройствуешь где-нибудь сломя голову, ты лечишься после своих геройств. Так хоть с подружкой время будешь проводить.

— Боюсь, доктор Чо меня пошлёт даже за малейший намёк на возможные отношения со мной — хотя она меня и любит, безусловно. Правда! Я точно знаю, что она от меня без ума. И вообще, доктора вечно заняты, так что, прикованный к койке, уже я буду страдать в одиночестве, потому что кому-то придётся бежать и спасать чьи-то жизни. Впрочем, можно подумать о докторе в отставке. Стрэндж, например. Как думаешь, он согласится на столь заманчивое предложение? — ухмыляется Тони.

Наташа чувствует подступающую жажду убийства.

— Если ты сейчас же не заткнёшься, Старк, искать пассию тебе придётся уже не среди врачей, а среди гробовщиков и могильщиков.

— У тебя уже есть кто-то на примете? — с видимым интересом произносит Тони.

Наташа не выдерживает — смеётся в голос, почти до слёз.

— Честное слово, Тони… — вздыхает она. — Ты договоришься до того, что будешь встречаться со мной — в качестве наказания за все грехи.

Наташа пытается выглядеть угрожающе, но, кажется, ей это не удаётся. Тони смотрит на неё как-то странно, как-то ломано улыбается.

— Не худшее наказание из возможных. Я бы, пожалуй, согласился его принять.

В голову ничего остроумного в ответ на это не приходит, и пауза затягивается.

— Так что, Романофф? Будешь моим палачом?

— Я буду твоим наказанием, Старк. За все твои грехи: прошлые и будущие. На твоём месте я бы трижды подумала.

— Ты забываешь, что я гений, детка. Пока вы думаете один раз, я успеваю подумать все десять.

Наташа в ответ фыркает, игнорируя разливающееся в груди тепло, наклоняется и запечатлевает на губах Тони лёгкий поцелуй — обещание.

— Только учти, гений: я не из тех, кто будет ждать, если ты вздумаешь опаздывать на свидания.

— Мне уже заказывать пафосный гроб?

— Не стоит тратиться. Я тебя закопаю без лишних церемоний.

— Это будут самые экономные отношения в моей жизни.

— И самые сказочные, Старк. Пока смерть не разлучит.

— В сказках герои умирают в один день.

— Ты же любишь инновации.

— Мне интересно, Романофф, с таким длинным языком, как у тебя, мы до постели когда-нибудь доберёмся? Или это будут ещё и самые целомудренные отношения в моей жизни?

— Ты и так в постели, Старк.

— Без горячей рыжей цыпочки под боком. Это не считается.

— Ммм, придётся поработать над проблемой со счётом.

— О, ролевые игры, вот так с ходу? Что ж, госпожа учительница, предупреждаю: я буду очень, очень плохим учеником.

— Я привыкла работать с трудными случаями.

— Значит, я в надёжных руках.

Противореча собственным словам, Тони притягивает Наташу к себе и крепко обнимает.

И, пожалуй, эти объятия тоже можно считать надёжными.


End file.
